Close Your Eyes
by Alexis1
Summary: Maria is left devestated after destiny. But one night she has a visitor who shows her exactly how important she is.


  
Close your eyes  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!)   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: I know this type of fic has been done loads of times but here's my twist.   
  
Song:: Close Your Eyes by Westlife, again from the Coast to Coast.  
  
Maria tossed and turned in her bed. It was a month to the day that the whole destiny fiasco had blown up and she was no closer to getting over Michael Guerin. He ignored her calls, avoided her and generally made sure he never had contact with her. She tossed herself onto her stomach and groaned.   
"Why would he? He and Isabel are probably getting groiny right now!" she told the pillow with sad resignation.   
All she wanted to know was that he still loved her.   
  
If you wanna know  
  
"Wrong," she heard a voice whisper.   
She sat up not believing her ears. But when she turned around her very own spaceboy was standing by her window.   
"What do you want?" she scowled, swallowing the tears that had risen since she'd thought of him and Isabel together.   
"I came to say…" he paused, knowing what he said would probably break her heart. Again.   
  
Tomorrow morning I have to leave  
But wherever I may be   
  
"I came to say I love you," he saw her face brighten but knew he had to tell her. "And goodbye."  
"What?" she stuttered.  
"We're leaving. Nasedo contacted us. There's been a sighting of our enemies. We have to find them and attack when they don't expect it," he explained.  
"NO! I won't believe it! I'm dreaming, when I wake up your gonna disappear! This is not happening again!" she yelled.   
"Maria, it's true I'm leaving. And if they get their way…" he stopped leaving the rest of the sentence hanging. She already knew.  
"You might not come back."  
He dropped his gaze to the floor, before he was compelled to look at her again.   
  
Best believe I'm thinking of you  
I can't believe how much I love you   
  
"I love you Maria. Sometime I can't believe how much. I just wanted you to know. And I want you to know that I'll be thinking of you all the time," he whispered edging closer. "Max didn't want us to tell you, Liz and Alex but I couldn't leave without seeing you. Isabel's gone to say goodbye now. I don't think Max is going to Liz. He can't face it. I'll leave now. I said what I had to say. Tell Liz what's going on. I love you," he said quietly ready to climb back out the window.   
  
All we have is here tonight  
We don't want to waste this time  
  
Maria defiantly shook her head. She was going to do this in case she never got the chance again.   
"Come here," she pleaded.   
He looked at her in surprise but moved closer to the head of the bed.   
"We haven't got much time left together. But I'll be damned if I'll waste it."  
Before he could say anything she pulled him towards her and captured his lips with her own.   
He pulled away breathlessly.  
  
Give me something to remember  
Baby put your lips on mine  
  
"Maria…"  
"No. Just give me this," she begged him.  
He did the only thing he could do and brought their lips together again.   
  
And I'll love you forever  
  
She pulled him back until they were both lying on the bed.   
"Maria..." he tried again. He didn't want to rush into something in the heat of the moment.   
She shushed him, by pulling her tank top over her head.  
"Michael please."  
Who was he to deny her?   
Soon all the clothes were lying on the floor in messy heaps.   
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked hovering over her.   
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she managed a small smile.   
  
Any time that we find ourselves apart,  
  
She moaned his name over and over again and he in turn whispered words of love and made promises of the life they would have when the battle was over.  
  
Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me   
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
If you just close your eyes  
Till you're drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
If you close your eyes  
  
They lay together, he holding her tightly to him.   
"When I'm away, all you have to do is think of me and I'll be here. Just remember this. If I made you feel half as much as you did me then it'll be in your heart. All you've got to do is keep it there," he whispered to her exhausted form.  
"I will," she whispered back.  
  
I know I'm gonna see you again  
But promise me that you won't forget  
Cause as long as you remember  
A part of us will be together  
  
"In case I don't come back, I just want you to promise me something," he asked.  
"Anything."  
"Just remember tonight."  
"I'll never forget. I don't think I could," she smiled.   
  
So even when you're fast asleep  
Look for me inside your dreams  
Keep believing in what we're sharing  
And even when I'm not there to tell you  
  
"I'll try and dreamwalk to let you know how things are going."  
She snuggled further into his arms wanting to savour the feeling of being so close to him.   
  
I'll, I'll love, love you forever  
Any time that I can't be where you are,  
  
"I love you," he murmured.  
"Ditto."   
  
You just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me   
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
Just close your eyes  
Till you're drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
If you close your eyes  
  
Maria closed her eyes and prayed that Michael wouldn't have to go. He just looked at her. She was so beautiful. He was struck by how ironic this whole thing was. He finally found the one person he would be content to live on earth with and THEN after all the years of wishing he had a real home and family he discovers he has a whole mission to fulfil, including marrying Isabel and saving his home planet.   
  
Is there anywhere that far?   
Any time you're feeling low  
Is there anywhere that love cannot reach?  
Oh no  
It could be anywhere on earth  
It could be anywhere I'll be  
Oh baby if you want to see  
  
Maria let the tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her luck. She found her other half but he had a whole other destiny to follow. And now she was going to lose him, maybe forever.   
  
Just close your eyes and you'll be here with me  
Look to your heart and that's where you'll be  
Just close your eyes till you're drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
  
Michael's heart broke as he heard her quiet sobs.   
"Shh, Maria. It'll be all right. I'll be home before you know it," he soothed stroking her hair.   
She cried in his arms for hours till the sun began to rise. He knew he had to go but he couldn't bring himself to separate himself from her.   
Maria leaned up and kissed him softly.   
"You have to leave," she croaked her voice hoarse from crying.   
"I wish I didn't have too."  
They both stood and he dressed, while she wrapped her robe around her.  
Within minutes he was standing by her window and ready to leave.   
She fell into his arms and hugged him with all her strength.   
He kissed the top of her head before climbing out of the window. It felt as if a part of him was being wrenched away. And he knew exactly which part. His heart.   
He looked back and leaned up to give her one last kiss, while he slipped the silver ring of his finger.   
"Look after it for me. I expect to find it safe and sound when I come back!" he tried to joke.   
After one last kiss he walked away backwards, prolonging the time he could keep her in sight. Eventually he turned and started the journey to Max and Isabel's.  
"I love you Michael," Maria whispered into the early morning light.  
She could have sworn she heard him say ditto. 


End file.
